The invention relates generally to batteries, and more particularly, to a vehicle battery monitoring system.
Motor vehicles generally include a battery configured to provide power for starting the vehicle, and to provide power for an electrical system of the vehicle. Over time, a health of the vehicle battery may change. For example, after a number of years, a vehicle battery may not be able to properly hold a charge. Certain batteries may include a battery monitoring system for monitoring the health of the battery. Accordingly, the battery monitoring system may monitor various parameters of the battery. For example, the battery monitoring system of the battery may be configured to measure one or more voltages of the battery.
Battery monitoring systems may only provide feedback regarding the health of the battery after the health has degraded. Other battery monitoring systems may consistently provide feedback regarding the health of the battery, but the feedback may only change when there is a change in the health of the battery (e.g., the health of the battery has deteriorated). With limited feedback from the battery monitoring system, a user may be concerned about whether the battery monitoring system is operating properly. Furthermore, in batteries where the battery monitoring system is integrated inside the battery, the user may not receive feedback regarding whether the battery monitoring system is operating properly.